


【游戏王 | 闇表】Medical Dispute

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，医师atm X 患者aibo##灵感源于風境太太这张图→http://1332734856.lofter.com/post/1e291a32_1c61cc6bc（与其说是医师不如说是庸医bushi）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Medical Dispute

“亚图姆，先生……”

“嗯？”

“请问，我什么时候才能出院——嗯！”

性器又被触上，游戏呻吟出声，试图扭动双腿挣脱那阵令人难耐的触摸，却因束缚住四肢的那结实的黑色皮带而无法如愿。

头顶正前方传来男人的轻笑，以及同对方眼眸一样的深红墨水在他的病例上画下浓重一笔。

“别急，今天的治疗才刚开始——”

“可是，嗯啊！……同，同时住院的，城之内君，不是都，已经，呜，康复出院了……”

他的话语声在对方揉捏着阴茎颈与戳弄着柱身的动作中愈来愈小。

“你们的情况不一样，没法一概而论。”医师放下手里那份纸张上显然是写着“出院许可”声明的板子，将眼镜摘下，自然地坐到病人床前。“你的话，还需要很长一段时间的治疗。”

确实，明明是住院五天就应当能好的病，每日早晨所作的体检基本也到正常指标，却不知为何总会被抽查到浑身血素紊乱，红血球超标等问题而不得不被留下继续住院调查……

“这种治疗方式，也太……啊啊！——”

‘奇怪’两个字还未出口，病号服的领口扣子已被解开，大敞的胸襟中他的皮肤被对方肆意抚弄，一下下的揉捏轻柔却像是夹着电流的剧烈刺激般，使他再次忍不住地收紧了手脚，甚至不禁扭动着腰想克服从下腹升起的燥热感。

“没办法啊，游戏君太久不纾解性欲的话，没法正常地展开治疗。”令人羞耻的字句从面不改色的医生嘴里脱口而出，亚图姆微笑着叹气，随即从白大褂的宽敞口袋中取出一只针筒。“不过今天的话，不妨尝试一种新的方法吧。”

游戏看着对方握着针管的修长手指靠近自己的左侧颈项，尖利的刺痛感只传来一瞬，随后便是大脑发麻的奇异感受。他刚想开口询问对方给自己注入了什么，便发现自己根本无法发出任何声音，睁大双眼的同时他看到对方那危险的红眸里凝聚的满满笑意。

“别担心，只是一点阿托米纳试剂，”他摇摇口袋中荡漾着蓝色液体的小玻璃瓶，将空针头塞入垃圾桶中，“暂时性的，让你无法说话而已。”

拼命摇着头，游戏开始剧烈地挣扎起来，拴住双手的黑色皮带此刻就像镣铐一样将他送到了贡桌上，对方倾身下来将手指贴上他的左侧脸颊，那里已经沁出细密的汗珠。下巴被扳住，他很快便被吻上，无法说出任何拒绝话语的嘴只能吐出含糊不清的闷哼，并随着对方接下来的动作道出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

病号服被整个扯下，睡裤也被轻易剥掉，他不知道病房是何时被锁上的，窗帘拉下，昏暗的房内唯一的光线也随着他身体被抚摸触摸得更深而显得暧昧旖旎。探入后穴的手指熟悉地戳弄着他肠壁中每一处的敏感点，想要抬起的双脚被皮带无情勾住，困在原地动弹不得。他很快便感受到一条腿的束缚被解开，但同时脚腕也被一只有力的手紧紧掰住，随后便有什么炙热滚烫的东西抵在了他此刻毫无遮掩的臀部，几下来回地摩擦后一口气挺进。

那一瞬间他被积于眼眶的泪终于倾泻而出，无法发声的口中听不到任何有关痛苦的叫喊，而只同样地传达出他对于性欲获得满足的无限欢愉。私处激烈抽插的水声与肉体的碰撞声在宽敞静谧的病房内持续地响彻，而游戏在最后有限的意识里却只回忆起了医师在这天早上还同他说过的话。

“没关系的，我会一直陪着你——”

“直到你，完全康复。”

END#


End file.
